vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xigbar
This Profile contains Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III |-|Xigbar= |-|KH3 Xigbar= |-|Luxu= Summary In the distant past, Luxu was the sixth apprentice of the Master of Masters. Unlike his peers, Luxu was not named a Foreteller, nor was he granted a Book of Prophecy. Rather, he was made privy to the events detailed in the Lost Page, including the traitorous Foreteller and the beginning of the First Keyblade War. The Master instructed Luxu to take his own Keyblade (With his future seeing eye inlaid on the tip) and give the Master insight on the future so he can write the Book of Prophecy in the first place. In addition, Luxu was to ensure the events detailed in the book came to pass, including the Second Keyblade War. In due time, Luxu would pass on his Keyblade to his apprentice, who would then pass it on to his, the cycle repeating until it is in the hands of a person who would finally initiate the Second Keyblade War, that person being Master Xehanort Many, many years have passed and during that time, Luxu took many forms to ensure that his mission would be completed. He took the form of a resident of Radiant Garden named Braig and allied himself with Xehanort to aid him in his schemes, which cost him his eye from fighting Terra. By the time Braig appeared in the Keyblade Graveyard as his leader's plan was nearly complete, he was infused with a fragment of Xehanort's heart. However, the plan failed and Braig became a confidant to the amnesiac Terra-Xehanort until he is purged of his heart, with his body subsequently becoming a Nobody. Braig then came to be known as Xigbar the Freeshooter (魔弾の射手 Madan no Shashu, lit. Magic Bullet Shooter), Rank II in Xemnas's Organization XIII. Following his restoration, Xigbar becomes one of Xehanort's Thirteen Seekers of Darkness so he can claim his own Keyblade. In either form, Braig has power over space, and he uses this to freely redirect the projectiles fired from his twin Arrowguns, as well as to alter the battlefield. As Xigbar, he has command over the Sniper Nobodies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Xigbar, Braig The Freeshooter, Number II, Luxu Origin: Kingdom Hearts II Gender: Male Age: Unknown, no more than 10 years of age, though physiologically a fully-grown man | Unknown, likely hundreds, it not thousands of years old Classification: Nobody of Braig, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, Number II of Organization XIII | Ancient Keyblade Master, Apprentice of the Master of Masters Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Blasts in the form of Arrows, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Commands the Sniper Nobodies, Darkness Manipulation, Master Marksman, Can create wormholes in combat and to travel between worlds, Danmaku, Appears to have some form of Reality Warping (Warped the arena into smaller square versions), Possible Resurrection, Aura and Nigh-Invulnerability (Can become invulnerable for short periods of time), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Darkness Manipulation and Corruption (His Black Coat protects him from the corrupting influence of the Darkness), Possible resistance to Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation/ Illusion Creation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Blindness, Electricity Manipulation, and Light Manipulation via Master's Circle. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Dimensional Travel via Keyblade Glider, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Ice variety), Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Healing, Master Keyblade Wielder, Can summon his Keyblade if disarmed, Non-Physical Interaction, Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Abstract Existence (Type 2, Luxu's Heart is tied to him in this fashion) Likely Possession, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Has his regular resistances. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can push Terra off his feet with a couple shots, fought against Sora who later on went up against Luxord, Saix, and Xemnas, was also made as one of Xehanort's Seekers of Darkness) | At least Large Star level (Should be comparable to his fellow apprentices, and has fought Ava in the past) | Possibly Universe level (Can fight Sora and the other Guardians of Light) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Sora, Terra, and Aqua) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Ava) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Sora and Riku) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M via power-scaling Striking Strength: Unknown (Xigbar is not a physical combatant and prefers to fight at range) | At least Large Star Class | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level | At least Large Star level | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high | Very high (Capable of clashing with his fellow Keyblade Masters for extended periods of time) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters or so with the Sharpshooter (Tetsuya Nomura has mentioned that Xigbar has "high range") | Extended melee range with his Keyblade. Planetary with magic. Standard Equipment: *'Sharpshooter:' A pair of Arrowguns Xigbar uses that shoots energy projectiles that can follow its targets. He can also combine them to create a larger Arrowgun that can shoot a faster and more powerful energy projectile. *'Keyblade:' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, such as turning his Keyblade into a Keyblade Glider. Luxu possesses "No Name", better known as Master Xehanort's Keyblade, which is noted to be incredibly ancient and has the Master's eye inlaid in the tip, allowing him to see the future through it. *'Black Coat:' A magically enchanted coat that allows the wearer to pass through the Corridors of Darkness safely, warding off corrupting influences and preventing the power of Darkness from encroaching one's mind and soul. It is also useful for stealth, as the hood completely obscures one's face and blends in the with the shadows created by the Corridors of Darkness. Intelligence: As the Organization's highest-ranking member short of Xemnas himself, Xigbar is an exceptionally capable combatant, casually trouncing dozens of Heartless at once without bothering to aim and is ruthlessly efficient on his missions. His specializes in long-range combat, harassing foes from a distance with his arrows and teleporting to prevent them from ever reaching him and even converts his arrowguns into a sniper rifle to shoot off devastating blasts to finish off cornered enemies. He supplements this with his spatial manipulation abilities, twisting the terrain to limit his opponent's freedom of movement, generating portals to redirect his shots for greater accuracy, and using his teleportation and gravity manipulation to grant himself unique and unusual vantage points from which to snipe his targets. However, for all his combat prowess, he is prone to being rather laid-back and lackadaisical, rarely getting serious unless he feels it's absolutely necessary. | While seemingly younger than the other Foretellers, Luxu is no less experienced, having been extensively trained by the Master of Masters in the use of his Keyblade and magic and being a general peer of his fellow apprentices. The nature of his role has made him incredibly gifted in the ways of deception, remaining almost completely hidden from the Foretellers for nearly a year and subtly manipulating events to ensure the Keyblade War came to pass. In addition, it is heavily implied that Luxu survived the Keyblade War, and would later go on to become a Master himself, teaching several Keyblade Wielders in a line of succession that would eventually lead to the rise of Eraqus and Xehanort. Weaknesses: Xigbar is laid back and tends to not get serious even in the heat of battle, his weapons have a relatively lengthly reload time which leaves him vulnerable to attacks (but this is eliminated in his Data Battle), Reflecting his own shots back at him can leave him temporarily disoriented, He needs to be hard-pressed to use his Limit Break. | Luxu has a limited supply of magic and must take the time to recharge before using it again, Is more vulnerable without his Keyblade, but this is mitigated by the fact that he can still cast magic and teleport his Keyblade back to his hand. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Arrow Storm: One of Xigbar's Desperation Attacks, he twists the area into a tiny platform to limit his opponent's movement before teleporting into the center, spinning around with Arrowguns blazing before teleporting outside of the arena to fire more rapid bursts of arrows from outside of his opponents' range. He then attempts to finish his target by opening over a dozen wormholes to rain a countless number of arrows on his opponents. * Cold Sniper: Xigbar teleports to a suitable vantage point before combining the Sharpshooter into a rifle and firing a barrage of rapid-fire arrows until his target aligns with his targeting reticule, upon which he fires a swift and powerful bolt that deals heavy damage on impact. He will continue to do so until he gets bored or if his opponent manages to deflect one or more of his sniper bolts. * Critical Snipe: Xigbar's Limit Break, he combines the Sharpshooter into a rifle before firing off powerful energy bolts with much greater force than his normal arrows, blowing foes away with the massive knockback generated by the projectiles. Unfortunately, he is unable to use this attack while hanging upside-down, limiting his possible shooting angles. ** Final Critical Snipe: Xigbar's Final Limit. In this state, his bullets become larger, more powerful, and are now fired at a faster rate. They also morph into pink, white, and blue energy spheres that ripple through the air as they are fired, dealing heavy damage to any enemies that get hit by these spheres. * Plasma Arrows: Xigbar fires a charged, neon blue arrow that ricochets around the battlefield, catching foes who are trying to dodge his normal shots off guard. However, like his normal arrows, these can be reflected to stun Xigbar. * Potshots: Xigbar continuously teleports around the battlefield, hanging in the air far from his opponent to prevent them from getting close as he pelts them with rapid-fire arrows. * Terrain Twist: Xigbar instantly reshapes the space around his foes, limiting their movement and rendering them sitting ducks for Xigbar to pick off until they adapt. * Wormholes: Xigbar is able to generate miniature wormholes that he can redirect his shots through, allowing him to attack from surprising angles to catch foes off guard or redirect arrows that have already missed. Key: Xigbar/Braig | Luxu | Kingdom Hearts III Gallery 640px-Sharpshooter_KHIIFM.png|Sharpshooter|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Sharpshooter Arrow Storm.gif|Arrow Storm Uncensored ColdSniper.gif|Cold Sniper Critical Snipe.gif|Critical Snipe|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Critical_Snipe Plasma Arrow.gif|Plasma Arrow Potshots.gif|Potshots Wormholes.gif|Wormholes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Organization XIII Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gun Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Snipers Category:Teachers Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Element Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healing Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers